


Be My Boyfriend. Please?

by fouroreos



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Boy x boy, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, First Date, M/M, Pop the question, jay likes to thank the universe, nah, not actually dating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-08 01:37:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19861399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fouroreos/pseuds/fouroreos
Summary: Jay can't stop thinking about one thing on his date with Cole. And it's driving him nuts. But he has The Universe to thank. Canon Divergence. Movie designs.





	Be My Boyfriend. Please?

**Author's Note:**

> Tis just something that's been sitting in my files for a while. Thought I'd finish it ^^. Canon divergence. Movie designs, so maybe around SoG and beyond.

Jay stood in front of a full body mirror, looking himself up and down, over and over again.

And to think, just yesterday he was over the moon about the simple _thought_ of a date.

However, now, this was reality. And the Universe had heard his pleas and shoved Cole in front of him, his eyes begging that one simple question:

_Are you doing anything tomorrow?_

"Relax, hotshot."

Jay spun around on his heels defensively, shooting a glare at Kai, who had promised to help him out before the date.

He knew Kai could pick up on his nerves. The way his hands were fidgeting. The way his eyes were darting from one end of the room to the other. And the way he glanced at himself in the mirror.

"What if I'm underdressed?" Jay bit his lip anxiously, fiddling with his fingers.

A snort. "If anything, you're going to be _overdressed_." Kai puffed the collars on Jay's dress shirt. "Trust me, if there's anything I know, is that Cole will throw on the fanciest jacket he can find, brush his hair, and call it done."

The blue eyed boy laughed. "To me it sounds like you don't know Cole at all."

Kai drew his hands away, sneering at Jay. "Is that a challenge?"

Jay waved his friend off, extending his arms. "No. No, just, help me out here with the sleeves?"

Kai rolled his eyes, beginning to fold the cuffs.

Jay watched him intently, trying to commit the way Kai's hands moved to memory, just in case something went wrong during the actual time of the date.

"So, where are you two lovebirds going?" Kai asked.

The lightning master flushed furiously.

"We're not boyfriends, Kai."

"You seriously expect me to believe that?"

"I mean. Neither of us has used it yet… but… look, we just _decided_ one day to go out on a date and try things. You know?"

Kai rolled his eyes. " _No_ , I _don't_ know."

Jay huffed. He yelped when Kai tightened the tie as a joke.

"Dude, okay, I get it. You two are best friends. But, come on, you seriously can't tell me that the way you guys look at each other isn't boyfriend level. I'm surprised it took _this_ to finally get it out of you two."

"Maybe by the end of this date we will, okay? Is that enough for you?"

"You mean _by_ the end of this date, not _maybe_."

Jay groaned.

"You're the one who's stressed about how they're dressed for this thing, might as well be together already." Kai leaned over his shoulder. "If you want him to want you that bad," he snickered.

Jay _screamed_ , his entire face as red as Kai's hoodie.

"Now, _where are you going_?" Kai asked a second time. Jay flinched.

"It's a… drive-in movie."

With that, Kai let go, pushing Jay back against the bed. "What?!"

"W-What?" Jay echoed, sitting up.

"It's a _drive-in_ movie? First of all, where in Ninjago did you guys even _find_ one playing? And secondly, you don't have to dress up for that! I thought you were going to some fancy dinner or whatever!"

Jay's fingers played with the bedsheets as his eyes fell to the floor.

"This is our _first_ date, Kai. This is a huge deal! And… We are stopping by to get food," Jay added, trying to prove his point.

"What? _Popcorn_?"

"Pft, no." Jay rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "But maybe before the movie starts."

Kai snorted again. His laughter slowly died as his gaze fell upon Jay's hurt figure. A pang of guilt hit him and he collected himself, clearing his throat loudly for Jay.

"Look, Jay, if you're really worried about how you look, I'll help you out. No big deal. That's what friends are for, right?"

Jay nodded shyly.

With a crack of his knuckles, Kai waltz towards Jay, whipping out a comb. "Alright, first things first, you gotta look presentable."

Jay watched as Kai ran the comb through his loose hazelnut hair.

"Yeah, I thought we already established that."

"Fashionable, yes. Presentable, no." Kai gently patted his head, bending down so that he was leveled with Jay's head. A smirk wove its way across his lips and he chuckled softly into Jay's ear.

"Trust me, when I'm done with you, you are going to _knock him dead_ , and he's going to _wish_ he could be at home making out with you instead of lolling around in some drive-in movie theater."

Jay's cheeks burned bright at the image of that.

He cleared his throat.

"O-Okay. Can I bring the scarf?"

* * *

Cole hopped out of his father's truck, stuffing his hands into his pockets as he paved a path towards the trailer.

The closer he got, the more his entire body felt on fire.

His stomach knotted and he froze in his steps, painfully shutting his eyes. He wanted to turn around. To drive all the way back to his house and never come out. But he didn't drive all this way for _that_. He came here to see Jay… And to see Jay he was going to do.

As he approached the door, Cole looked down at his feet, thinking aloud.

"'Hey, Jay, ready for our date?'" Cole pinched between the eyes, shaking his head. "No, that's dumb. Um, 'sup Sparkplug?' FSM, Cole, do you even hear yourself sometimes?"

He looked up at the door once more, drawing in a sharp and shaky breath.

Before he could even lift a hand, the door creaked open, and Cole spotted Jay between the crack.

"Cole!" Jay shouted all at once, throwing open the door and pulling him in for a hug. The master of earth blinked stubbornly, his mouth suddenly dry. He had no idea Jay could squeeze him this hard. It was almost like a death grip.

Without warning, Jay let go and hastily dove to straighten his clothes and hair. He grinned lopsidedly, waving. "Hi."

"Hey."

Jay cleared his throat, his freckles hidden under the blush that painted his cheeks. "Um, how do I look?"

Cole closed his mouth when he realized it was still open.

Before him, Jay stood dressed in a dark, presumably navy blue suit wearing a complimentary black and blue striped tie, all to top it off with a strikingly off-matching orange scarf. Cole couldn't care less however as he took it all in. His heart jumped when he realized that even Jay's hair was also tidied up for the occasion.

Nothing compared to him.

The master of earth stood, fashionably sporting the nicest dark jacket he could find, a lopsided bow tie, and an attempted, non-messy, hair.

"Ah, um, you look… amazing."

Jay frowned. "I'm not overdressed?"

"N-No! If anything, _I'm_ the one who's _underdressed_."

Jay's face flushed red, finding Cole's small window of panic adorable.

Cole hesitated, scratching the back of his neck anxiously. "Guess to each their own, right?"

Jay snorted. "Come on. I'm hungry," He extended his arm, looking straight into Cole's eyes, "Dinner awaits."

* * *

"You know, I never thought that after everything, we'd be here again of all places. I mean, _Lloyd_ , ha ha, he and Nya practically _begged_ me to ask you out. I guess they sorta just knew-" Cole looked over to Jay whose brain had short circuited as he stared at Cole with dreamy eyes. Cole chuckled. "Are you even paying attention?"

Flustered, Jay sat up in his seat, hiding his face behind the menu.

"Y-Yeah. Me too!"

Cole reached over and lowered the menu so that he could see Jay eye to eye.

"'Me too' what?"

"... Me too, I like you too?"

Cole sighed. "Whatcha dreamin' bout over there, Sparky?"

Jay slouched in his seat, covering his face beneath the scarf.

"It's nothing." Cole raised a brow, saying otherwise. "Just… thinking about how lucky I am to be here, of all places. With you."

When what he was really thinking, was if by the end of this, they'd be walking out with new names for one another. The name _boyfriend_.

It was then Cole stood up from his seat, leaning over to Jay's side of the booth. "Dang, you're really sappy about this kind of stuff, aren't ya?"

"Shut _up_!" Jay's voice dropped to a whisper, resisting the urge to pull Cole into a kiss. "We're in public."

He cleared his throat loudly when Skylor stopped by their table, pen and notepad in her hand. In an instant, Cole scrambled back to his seat, trying to look as presentable as he should have been earlier.

"What can I get you two this evening?" She asked them, placing a water pitcher on the end of their table.

"Can you give us a moment to decide?" Jay picked up his menu once more, this time, thoroughly looking through the options.

Skylor dipped towards them, scooping up the pitcher and filling their glasses. " _Of course_. Only the best for the two lovebirds," she said with a wink.

Jay exchanged a look with Cole. In unison, they both mouthed the word _Kai_ , just as Skylor was skating away.

After the dinner, the two of them had drove back to the Walker's junkyard, pulling up Cole's truck somewhere behind mounds of junk as to hide them from the rest of the world.

Cole pulled out a couple pillows and a large blanket, creating a small nook in the back of his truck whilst Jay set up his laptop and the popcorn. At one point, Jay had grown out of the suit Kai had thrown him in and threw off the jacket and tie, leaving only the dress shirt, pants, and tie. Cole messed up his hair hours ago.

Once everything was put together nicely, Jay handed the laptop over to Cole, letting him go through the movie selection he had put together just the night before.

"I can't believe you told Kai it was going to be a drive-in movie theater," Cole laughed, reaching over to his play before leaning back and wrapping an arm around Jay's waist.

"Well, was I wrong? I mean it technically is."

Cole emitted a small noise, unable to contain his laughter. In fact, to some degree, Jay was, indeed, not wrong. While it wasn't a _public_ movie drive-in with many other cars and a large flat theater screen, it was a small drive-in for the two of them.

As Cole scrolled through the list of movies, Jay snuggled deeper into Cole, unravelling his scarf and tying it around both their necks.

Out of all the places in the world, the Universe had put him here, next to Cole, in a junkyard, in the back of Cole's father's truck.

And there was nowhere Jay would have rather been.

"How bout this one?" Cole's voice intruded upon his thoughts, piping a single question.

Jay looked up, wincing at the brightness of his laptop.

"I'm down with whatever." Jay smiled softly when Cole ruffled his fingers through his hair. "I made the list, so obviously, I'd have to like every movie on there." He reminded.

Cole clicked from above him. "Right."

In the end, Cole had chosen to watch one of Jay's old Starfarer movies. Though he wasn't completely sure which one of the series it was, he sure looked to be having a great time. And so was Jay.

Having seen the movie already several hundred times, Jay opted to resting his head on Cole's shoulder with his eyes closed, as he listened to the movie in the background as white noise.

His mind seemed at peace for a while.

Except… for one small thing.

Something that Kai had mentioned earlier. The very same thing that was currently running through Jay's head.

He and Cole weren't dating. They weren't… _boyfriends_.

Cole had only asked him out on a date.

_This_ date. _One_ date.

Yet, for years, the two of them had shown much affection towards one another.

He'd seen the way Cole would look at him, let alone comfort him and tease him. And he was sure Cole had noticed too.

In short, Kai was _right_.

They were best friends.

But...

Best friends didn't snuggle with one another in the back of one's pickup truck.

Best friends didn't blush whenever one friend got close enough that the thought of just wanting to kiss them popped into their heads.

Best friends didn't stress about how they were dressed during a night out.

Best friends didn't ask each other out on a date.

But best friends, best friends could date.

"Now that I think of it, I've never actually taken the time to digest these Starfarer movies. They're kinda cool." Cole commented, the genuine truth in his voice leaving a smile on Jay's face. "So, who's that guy?"

Jay lifted his head, looking at the screen again. He laughed when he realized who Cole was talking about. "That's just a goon for the bad guys, you dummy."

"Obviously. I knew that," Cole joked, laughing in unison with Jay.

"Hey, Cole?"

"Hm?"

"I was… _thinking_."

Cole nodded, most of his focus drawn intently to the movie. But Jay could tell he was listening.

"This date…"

"What about it?"

"It was," Jay took a deep breath, "Good." He burst out laughing, running a shaky hand through his hair. " _Great_. It was _amazing!_ "

"But…?"

Cole was now looking down at him, blindly ignoring the movie as if it didn't even exist.

Jay stared deeply into Cole's eyes. All the things that held him back before couldn't hold him back now.

The Universe _gave_ him this moment. And he couldn't mess it up. Not today. Not now.

"Be my boyfriend."

Cole blinked stubbornly. Jay rambled on.

"Let's start dating. I don't know why we weren't before, but if it's anything, I want to start now. It's just, you're so sweet, and generous, and smart, and you're hard," Jay blushed madly when the words left his mouth. "Holy First Spinjitzu Master, I did _not_ mean it like that. I just mean, you're like a rock, y'know? Strong and tough." Jay began to speak faster. "And I like that. I like that we've been friends for so long, that I didn't really even know I was falling for you, because I was. I just-"

The muscles in his body all locked up as Cole left a small kiss on his lips. The feeling still lingered when Cole pulled away.

"You mean, we weren't already?" He teased, Jay's face, bright red. He tilted his head up with one finger, leaning in.

"You had me at 'be my boyfriend'."


End file.
